1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carriers or transporters and more particularly to a vehicle transporter which is usable for many different types of loads, such as, cars, farm equipment, wood, hay, etc.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous carriers and transporters available in the prior art. There are heavy duty carriers made of aluminum or steel having an independent hydraulic hitch or with a standard 4,000 lb. independent wheel lift equipped with a heavy duty deck and sub-frame rated at 14,000 lbs. Another transporter available features a 4 inch extruded double boxed aluminum deck and a full length sub-frame. Wreckers are available with an integrated boom and wheel lift system including a self-loading hookup. Other transporters are mounted on tandem axle chassis.